A Long Time
by roman-numeral
Summary: Some people just need a hand, this one came from a vampire. With John and Sam gone, Dean grasps the cold hand tightly and doesn't let go. This is slash. This is AU. Dean and Sam are not hunters.


A/N: This is slash. There's underage prostitution, it's not graphic, but it's there. Also the name of the vampire is Luther, like the one in the episode Dead Man's Blood, but it's not really him, I just really like the name and physical look of the actor, I give him a different history than the one in the show.

He waits for a very long time. Two days turns into five, into a whole week. He waits until there's no more cereal, no more filtered water to trick the stomach with. He's ten years old, he's desperate and he's not stupid. He won't have Sam taken away from him. Sam's the only family he has left.

Thanks to all the seedy hotels John ever took him too, he knows what porn is, that men like sex and that they pay the women and sometimes men on the corners to do things to them. He knows what the look the innkeeper gives him means.

For Dean when it boils down to it, it's an easy enough decision. He waits for Sam to fall asleep, and then locks the door behind him.

It's a disgusting bitter taste. His jaw hurts. Dean rinses his mouth as soon as he can. Then he goes to a convenience store only two blocks away. He has enough money to buy food for a month if he's careful enough with it. He does it again and that buys him another month in the motel.

Within that month John still doesn't show up. Yet another month and still nothing. The innkeeper asks for more, Dean is unwilling to deliver.

"My dad's getting some groceries, he dropped me off to get the room."

Who would think a ten year old boy is on his own? She doesn't doubt the story, just mumbles something about irresponsible parents. She takes the money and gives him the key.

They live there for a long time. No one bothers them. No one questions them, because everyone keeps to themselves. Dean thinks it's a refuge for the lonely and abandoned and no one wants to tell their story or admit it.

Dean continues to walk the streets at night, it's the only thing he can do.

Years pass, in certain clothes and with the appropriate mannerism, Dean can look older. He's able to trick a landlord into renting him a small rundown house.

Sam makes a disgusted face when he first walks in and spots all the torn up carpet and smashed walls, broken windows.

"It's perfect!" Dean is optimistic. "I'll fix it up and it'll be perfect, I promise."

They only have one source of income.

Dean makes Sam believe he's working at a tool making factory, ten miles away from where they live. But every night he's at the same street corner charging 40 bucks for a blow job and 70 for a quick fuck. He doesn't do any of the freaky things others do, and he never spends more than an hour with a client. He refuses to end up in a hospital or dead like so many others have.

Dean doing what he's doing is the only way they can afford to pay rent, bills, food, clothes, school supplies.

Dean's life is a routine. Wake up, cook breakfast, walk Sam to school (even though Sam insists he's old enough to go on his own), work on fixing the house bit by bit, pick up Sammy, pretend to help him on his homework because really Sam surpassed him on book smarts a long time ago, cook dinner for Sam, wash dishes, and at night around 9 go to work. Repeat.

It's the same for eight years until Sam turns eighteen and gets a job. It's part-time and minimum wage but it helps out Dean a lot. He doesn't go out to the street as much, instead he works on getting his GED. He starts applying for legitimate jobs and for the first time in a long time Dean feels like his head is above water.

But soon the waves come crashing down on him.

"You're going to Stanford?"

"Yeah, can you believe it, full scholarship!"

"But… you're leaving."

"Well, yeah Dean. I mean you didn't expect me to stay here my entire life did you. I'm not like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well come on man, you're complacent. You always go for the easy thing, and this is easy for you. You never really strive for anything big."

_You think it's easy for me!_He wants to scream. _To get ass fucked almost every night!_ But he stays quiet mostly because he's shocked Sam thinks of him like that.

Sam leaves within the week. They don't talk much and Sam doesn't apologies for the words he said.

Dean abandons his hopes of getting a GED and a legitimate job and continues working the streets. There isn't much joy left in his life.

He quickly gives in and dials Sam's phone number. It goes to voicemail. Dean leaves a sincere apology and says he wishes his brother the best and to call him back.

Sam doesn't call back. Dean calls again and is greatly relieved when his brother answers.

"Sammy, how's it going?" Dean tries not to sound desperate, he's not very sure if he succeeds.

"I'm great Dean. It's great here in California, the beach is beautiful! My classes are good, I'm doing really well."

"Of course you are, you're a genius."

Sam gives a courtesy chuckle.

"So planning to visit your brother anytime soon?"

Sam makes excuses. Too much work, too many classes, he doesn't want to fall behind and lose his scholarship. Dean knows his brother well enough to know when he's spewing bullshit.

Dean moves into a small apartment, he can't stand living in an empty house, makes the loneliness more acute.

He calls once every week, then once every month, and then only on holydays, his calls get answered less and less.

The only reason Dean knows Sam has a girlfriend is because of the voice mail that picks up and tells him to leave a message.

_Hi, this is Sam and Jessica, leave a message._

They sound happy, just by the voice Jessica sounds bubbly. Sam sounds like never before; happy and care free, like a young man living his dream.

Dean stops calling, what's the point.

He becomes careless out in the street. A man offers him 350 for the entire night. He's an older man, tall, with salt and pepper hair, the man looks like he works out, he looks like a businessman.

Normally, Dean would say no. Who knows what the man could do to him. But he can't bring himself to care what happens to him. He agrees.

He's taken to a clean hotel. Immediately the man's paws are on him. The back of his knees hit the bed and he falls back, the man on top of him. Clothes are quickly removed. A saliva coated finger is shoved into him.

"Moan for me baby, moan like a good little whore."

Dean obeys. He grunts and moans like the man orders him.

"Call me daddy, tell me how good your daddy is."

Dean moans the words.

The man keeps him up all night. Fucks him every way possible. Then the man starts tying him up, Dean panics.

"No," he grunts and tries to free his hand, but the ropes are tight.

The man laughs, keeps tying him.

Dean feels real fear for the first time, he struggles though it all, but the man keeps on fucking him, laughing all the while. Dean is passed out by the time the sun rises.

He wakes up to the smell of coffee. His legs and arms are no longer tied up. There's welts and blood where the rope was.

"There's some bandages in the bathroom," the man says. He's sitting down in a chair only a few feet away from Dean, smoking a long cigarette and coffee cup in the other hand. He's already dressed in a crisp black suit with steel gray tie. He terrifies Dean. "Your money's right there. Check out is in an hour." The man leaves.

Dean showers, takes care of his wrists and ankles, and heads to his apartment.

He continues to take the risks. Yes, the man terrified him, but that doesn't stop him. Then one night he thinks this is it.

He recognizes the man for what he is… a vampire. A predator looking for a meal.

"How much do you charge?" His voice is husky. He's dressed in a simple black t-shirt and faded grey jeans, he's tall and his eyes are inviting.

"What do you want?"

The vampire smiles, showing perfect straight white teeth. His pale hand caresses Dean's cheek. "How 'bout the entire night."

"Four hundred."

The vampire's eyes crinkle in amusement. He's taken to an old abandoned warehouse where an old mattress is set up.

_I'm going to die here,_Dean thinks, _surrounded by trash. Probably where I belong._

The vampire removes his leather jacket and his necklaces. Dean follows suit with his shirt and torn up jeans.

"How old are you?"

Dean looks at the pale creature, wonders if he should lie and say he's younger, most men like younger guys.

"The truth now."

"24."

"Mmmh, the prime of your life."

Dean expects the vampire to lick his lips but he doesn't.

"Lay on the bed."

The bed is dirty, uncomfortable, and it smells bad. The vampire crawls between his spread legs. He grabs hold of the legs and wraps them around his waist. His jeans are on but undone, his dick is out and leaking. It rubs against Dean and he almost shivers at its coldness.

The vampire caresses his naked chest, gives his nipples a twist and touches his sides. He is entirely cold and the fair hairs on Dean's arms and legs stand on point. The vampire then begins to kiss him, kisses the inside of his thighs, his flat stomach, works his way up to his chest, and then finally his neck.

_This is it._

But the vampire next kisses his lips. The lips are soft and experienced.

Dean can hear the jeans being shoved down, can hear the vampire working on his dick. Then he feels the cold head of the member at his entrance. Dean yelps unexpectedly. It only works to amuse the vampire. He slowly works his impressive dick inside Dean. When he's all the way in he grunts in pleasure.

"So warm."

For a vampire he's surprisingly gentle, Dean though he would tear him to shreds. He knows vampires have super strength and supper speed. If it weren't for the coldness Dean would think he's just a human, a strange one but still human.

The vampire tries to get him off, but his hands are just too cold and it takes a while.

The vampire slowly pushes in slowly drags out his dick until only the head is remaining and then goes back in. He takes his time and it kind of drives Dean mad. The sensations are completely different. For him it's like having a refrigerated dildo in his ass, except the flesh is too silky too smooth. And he's so slow unlike any of Dean past customers. There are some who take their time, but never like this one. He wonders if that's how all vampires do it, all slow.

Eventually he feels the cold orgasm of the vampire hit his insides, Dean too climaxes to his own surprise.

But the creature doesn't pull out, he keeps his softened member inside. He licks Dean's warm seed off his hand, genuinely seeming to enjoy it, and strangely not in a perverse way.

The dick inside him starts to harden again.

The cold hands go to his chest then his neck, they stay there, caressing massaging. Dean swallows thickly. The vampire leans over and there… finally. He feels the sharp teeth against his neck, feels as they sink in. It hurts, a lot. He can feel a trickle of hot blood flowing down his skin.

The vampire starts fucking into him frantically, there's the super speed. With super strength Dean's held down completely immobile.

He's going to break, he's going to die. He wonders if Sam will miss him.

His vision begins to blur. Survival instincts take over and he tries to fight back but his strength is nothing compared to a vampire's. He cries out in pain and his vision blurs. The last thing he sees is the shocked expression on the vampire's face and hears the words strong and beautiful.

He wakes up in a bed of silk, at least that's what it feels like. The word coffin comes to mind, but no coffin is this wide.

He blinks many times and it takes a while get rid of the blurriness. He feels weak, his bones feel heavy, and his skin feels frail. He feels drained. There are bruises all over his body, some a deep purple, others a fading yellow.

It takes a lot of his effort to get up and out the bed, he's completely naked. He spots a shirt and some grey sweats and puts those on. The material feels incredibly soft against his skin. He finally looks around the room. It's old fashioned. The bed is extravagantly oversized, the drawers with the vanity mirror are huge, there's old paintings hung on the walls. There's one window and Dean's about to go there when the door opens.

It's the vampire again. He's dressed in casual clothes but he's also carrying a shiny tray with some cloths and steaming water and some bottles.

"I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"Where the hell am I?" Dean chokes out, his mouth is dry.

The tray is placed on top of a drawer. "You're in my house."

"Your house? Why?"

The vampire looks at him for what feels like a long time, stares at him as if he's confused.

"Answer me!"

"You are absolutely fearless."

Dean doesn't feel fearless. "What do you want from me?"

"You knew I was a vampire, knew what I was going to do to you and you went along anyway."

"Look buddy, don't fuck around with me. Why am I here!?"

The vampire takes a few steps closer, Dean takes a few steps back. "I brought you here because I don't want you to die."

"I'm not gonna be your fuck toy, or your blood bitch."

"I saw you. A drop of your blood is all I needed to know you. You want death, you want to stop suffering. You want Sammy back, but he doesn't want you."

Dean shakes his head in denial, "You shut up. You don't know me or Sammy at all."

"But I do, Dean Winchester. I know you've been on your own since you were 10 years old. I know you did everything in your power to keep Sam safe in every way shape and form. I know your heart belongs to him, but his heart does not belong to you, it probably belongs to Jessica."

"You leave them alone!"

"I have no interest in them, my only interest is in you."

"And why is that?"

"Is it too hard to believe that I find you fascinating? You are so ready to die, and yet there is such fire in you, such passion."

"And is it so hard to believe that I don't fucking believe you. You're a monster!"

"I'm no monster Dean. I'm just a different type of being that you don't understand anything about. But you will in time."

"No, I'm not going to stay here like a good little bitch. You can't make me."

"You are free to stay or leave. You are not a prisoner. If you stay I'll take good care of you, you wont have to go out at night anymore, if you leave… well I wont be far from you."

"I can leave?"

The vampire nods.

Dean stared at him searching for a lie, something to give the vampire away, but there is nothing in the pale face. Quickly he puts his shoes on and walks away.

He doesn't leave is apartment for two days. There's no point in working. His bruises are to numerous, especially on his neck. The puncture holes are almost completely closed, but the bruise covers the entire side of his neck.

On the third day he decides to just cover up the visible bruises with makeup and he goes out.

It's a slow night, not many cars are passing by and fewer stopping. Finally a red car stops in front of Dean.

"How much for a blowjob?" The man looks younger than Dean. But he's an ugly guy. Pimples everywhere and horrible body smell.

"40."

"I'll five you 20."

"35."

"25."

"35." Dean says.

The man grinds his teeth and nods.

Dean's about to get in the car when a strong hand wraps around his waist.

"Sorry kid this one is taken."

The car speeds off.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Saving you the humiliation of having to suck his dick."

"Get away from me, leave me alone."

"I'm a tenacious creature Dean, I don't give up easily. And besides you make me feel alive like I haven't in a long time."

Dean stops struggling and he's let go. "What do you want?"

The vampire stays quite, seeming to struggle for an answer. "Lets get some coffee."

"I didn't know vampire could drink coffee."

"We can stomach some fluids, no solid eating though."

Dean wants to say no but it's a slow night and he doubts the vampire will leave him alone. "Okay, lets get some coffee."

They sit across from each other. It's a bit awkward. Dean with hot coffee and the vampire with a water bottle.

"I don't know your name."

"Luther."

"Luther," Dean repeats, then asks. "How old are you?"

"I'm quite old."

"World War 1 old?"

"Older."

"Wow."

"Civil War old?"

"Close enough."

They make small talk that night, then Luther walks Dean to his apartment. Silently he hands Dean four hundred dollars.

"I didn't pay you for that night. Take care Dean."

The same thing happens for three days.

Then on the fourth day Luther hands him an application. "I owe a company. All you would have to do is answer phones."

"I don't need your charity."

"Offering a job isn't charity."

"I probably wouldn't make enough there."

"The pay is decent."

There's silence.

"It's better than what you're doing now and you know it. Let's not play petty games."

The job is boring, answering phones, directing the calls to specific departments. But the pay is decent and Dean can't help but smile when he gets his first paycheck ever.

It's enough to pay for his rent and bills.

"I'm paying this time." He says when he and Luther are paying for their drinks.

Luther smiles and concedes.

"Are you killing people?" Dean asks one evening.

"Why do you ask?"

"You have to feed somehow."

"Sometimes I kill, sometimes I don't. Does it bother you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Why?"

"It's murder. I'm sitting here drinking coffee with a murderer," Dean whispers to himself. "I… I'm not comfortable with that."

"I need to drink blood Dean, there's no other way."

"Would you consider drinking the blood of evil ones only? The ones who deserve death."

"I could try."

Flowers soon follow, gifts too. Dean can't stop his heart from swelling with a feeling he's never felt before. No one's ever paid him any attention, given him anything pretty with no strings attached and Luther is adamant about not seeking sex from him.

"I feel for you Dean, something deep that I can't describe, something that compels me to do anything to see you smile, to hear your laugh."

It takes a while for Dean to believe him, but slowly he does. Maybe because he's starting yo feel the same thing about Luther, though he's not entirely sure how to describe that feeling.

"No innocent has died by my hand," Luther confesses, "it's been a month."

Luther makes a move on a rainy night. He stands in front of Dean and kisses him. "If you want me to stop just say so."

Dean says nothing.

"Move in with me."

They're sitting on Dean's lumpy couch watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Why not?"

Dean offers him a cookie, he declines. "I'm barely standing on my own two feet I don't want to regress."

"You wouldn't. It's only that I have a big house, I have cars that you can borrow. You wouldn't have to take the bus to work. You could go to school like you said you want to. All that I have I want it to be at your disposal."

Dean licks his lips nervously. "I'm proud of taking the bus, I'm proud of paying for this apartment, I'm proud that when I do go to school I'll be paying for it. I don't want to let go of that. I have never felt good about myself until now. Don't ask me to give that up."

Luther nods his understanding and brings Dean into his cold arms.

For Deans 25th birthday, Luther takes him out to the best restaurant in the city.

Luther orders everything.

"Please tell me you don't expect me to eat all this."

"Of course I do, you need some meat on your bones."

"You like me like this," Dean teases.

"I like you in any form."

Dean tries every dish. He manages to convince Luther to try a few dishes himself. By the time the small chocolate and strawberries cake arrives Dean is too full to even taste it.

"We'll take it to go," Luther says.

Luther is driving Dean to his apartment when Dean notices the grimaces.

"Are you okay?"

"It's the food," he clutches his stomach.

"You had three spoonfuls!"

"That's three more that I've had in a century."

They make it to Dean's apartment. "Just stay here, I can't let you drive like this."

Luther locks himself in the bathroom. Dean hears things breaking and a lot of retching. He feels horrible. He stays in the living room where he can be closer to Luther.

Five hours later and there's silence in the bathroom.

Dean knocks softly. "Are you okay?" There's no answer. "Luther?" He pries the door open with a kitchen knife.

The bathroom is a mess. Broken glass in the floor. All his hygiene products ruined. Luther is in a corner, withdrawn and shivering. His normally pale skin is gray his eyes are a bit sunken. There are blood stains in the toilet as well as chunks of food

"I'm sorry Luther, I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen. " Dean kneels in front of him. There are tears in his eyes.

"It's okay," Luther struggles to say. "It's not your fault. I should have known. I've been a vampire too long, my body can't handle food at all, it's trying to get rid of it any way it can. Don't cry I'll be fine, I just… I'll be fine."

But Luther doesn't get better. He doesn't vomit anymore but he's skin is still gray his eyes are even more sunken and he can barely move.

"What can I do?" Dean asks. "Tell me what to do."

"Kill an evil doer for me and bring me his blood." Luther says deliriously.

Dean leaves the bathroom, goes to the kitchen and gets a knife.

"I can't kill anyone, but you can have my blood." He makes a small cut on his neck and Luther quickly latches on.

_Please don't kill me,_is all Dean can think. He realizes what he's thinking and mentally laughs. Last time Luther was latched to his neck he was welcoming death with open arms.

Much like last time Dean passes out.

He wakes up in his own bed with a bowl of hot soup next to him. He takes the bowl and greedily eats its contents.

"I cleaned your bathroom." Luther comes in and sits in a corner of the bed. "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's not your fault, it was mine." There silence for a little while. "Thank you for not killing me," Dean chuckles.

Luther doesn't crack a smile. "I want to ask you something. Something serious."

"Go on."

"Let me turn you."

There static between them, the silence is deafening. "No," Dean shakes his head.

Luther deflates even more if possible. "Why not?"

"I'm human, I enjoy being human, and I'm barely starting to live. I wouldn't know what to do as a vampire."

"You would be with me."

"I already am with you."

"Two nights ago you came very close to ceasing to exist. You're human Dean, so very fragile, I don't want to lose you."

"I've made it this far Luther, I'm not as fragile as I look, or as you think I am."

"I know you're not fragile. I know you Dean and you are the strongest human being I have ever come across. But you're still just human. A simple car accident could end you."

"Well simple food almost ended you, you're not all powerful either."

Luther exhales sharply, which is rare for the vampire to do. "I have very few weaknesses Dean, you have many."

"And you've heard my answer."

Luther smiles softly. "Like I've said before, the strongest human I've ever met. Others would clamor at the offer I just made you. People would do anything to be immortal and you answer no to my offer. I don't think I would want you any other way. And yet I fear I will disappoint you when I stop accepting no for an answer."

"You're going to have to accept it, or I fear I might hate you."

Luther nods.

Luther doesn't stop asking, Dean doesn't change his mind. Luther starts asking another question.

"What wrong with my house?"

"Nothing's wrong with your house."

"If you don't like the colors we can paint it, we can get carpet if you want. We'll get rid of my stupid portrait."

"I like your house, I like your stupid portrait. Your house is perfect."

"Then why don't you move in. And don't give me the I –want-to-stand-on-my-own-two-feet-answer. It's not that anymore, I know it. You've accomplished so much already. You have your GED, you're taking college classes. You're already standing on your own two feet."

Dean looks down at his feet. The floor is shiny, polished. "I feel inadequate, when I'm surrounded by all your nice things, I feel like a black spot in the white carpet." He confesses.

Luther feels horrible. "I love you. You are no black spot. Honestly, I don't care about any of this. I'll get rid of it all if you want. We can live somewhere else."

"No, this is yours you should enjoy it."

"I cannot enjoy anything if I'm not with you."

"I'll think about it."

They start spending more time in Luther's house, to get Dean used to it. To Dean, the house feels like a mansion. 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, two living rooms, a giant kitchen, a library, an office room, and a big back yard. Dean takes full advantage of the library to do his school work.

Dean knocks on the big wood door and goes in. Luther's eyes are intent on his work.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the company's numbers."

"Is everything good?"

"So far yes."

Luther rolls his chair back and Dean takes the opportunity to slide onto his lap. "I want to go out tonight."

"Yeah? Where?"

"I don't know, just out."

"You're restless."

"Too much schoolwork."

"Glad I'm past that."

Dean laughs and lays his head on Luther's shoulder. There's a picture of him in a silver frame. He's smiling and the sun's on his cheekbones. He doesn't remember when it was taken. There's another picture next to his. It's bigger, old, black and white and grainy. "Who are they?" he asks.

"My family, from when I was human."

Dean looks at Luther. "You never told me about them."

"It was a long time ago, I'm embarrassed to say but I don't remember much of them."

"What do you remember?"

"I was eighteen when I married her. She was beautiful, blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. We had three children, for a while I didn't remember any of their names and I didn't know what happened to them."

Dean looks at him curiously. "I fought in a war, lost my memory, roamed for a little while trying to remember who I was. Very little ever came back to me. This is where I used to live. I now that. Things started coming back to me and I found my way back to this house. The servants where surprised to see me, they thought me dead. My wife had gone back to England with the children. I wanted her back, so I took a voyage. Didn't make it very far before a vampire turned me."

"And what happened?"

"I gave in to the bloodlust, drank and killed, after a while that gets boring and so I tried blending in, got a hold of my father's company. Tried to find a purpose in my life. I succeeded to some extent. But it wasn't until I saw you, after all that I've experienced with you that I know what purpose is, what satisfaction and love are."

There's sadness in Deans eyes. All this time he thought he was the only one with problems, that he was the only one who needed help. He had always seen Luther as a pillar of strength of power, but there was so much more to him than that, and he's barely seeing it. "I'm sorry," he says. "I never thought about what you've gone through. I feel so selfish."

"Don't, you're wonderful."

Dean finishes all his general classes and he doesn't know what to do. Well he does but he doesn't know how to approach Luther with it.

"No," Luther says.

"I'm not asking you for permission, I'm just letting you know."

"Well I won't pay for it."

"I wasn't even asking for your money!"

"It's expensive and I know you don't have the money for it."

"They're called loans! Anybody can get them!"

"Be a chef instead you're a great cook."

"You can't taste my food!"

"But I can smell it and its wonderful."

"Luther I'm not asking for permission, I'm not asking for money. But I will be a policeman."

"Well I hope you fail your classes and they make you a secretary!"

It's the stupidest most childish fight they're ever had, at least that's how Dean sees it.

But Luther shows up in his apartment with tears in his eyes. "I can't lose you, I just can't," he says over and over again.

It breaks Dean's heart. He holds the vampire he loves as tears of blood stain his white shirt. When Luther stops crying Dean offers his neck, to replace the blood he's lost. The vampire takes small sips before his lips move towards Dean's. Their lovemaking is slow and steady.

Because of the classes he's taking and the people he's meeting, it's easy for Dean to get another job, a better paying job as a security officer. He feels dumb wearing the uniform and starts second guessing his career choice of being a cop but he sticks to it.

Luther still isn't happy about the career choice. "You should just stay as a security guard, it's safer and the pay is good."

"I want to catch the big bad guys not some idiot shoplifting women's underwear."

He explains his deep seeded desire to do good, to protect people to help someone, anyone. Luther learns to respect his decision.

It's been two years of being together. Dean struggles to find an anniversary gift. What can he give an immortal?

"Buy him a tie," Troy, a college friend suggests.

"He has a million ties and he doesn't actually wear them."

"I thought you said he was a business man. Business men wear ties."

"Not this business man."

He goes to every shop, and everything feels inadequate. He gives up when he's walked the entire mall twice and Troy complains his feet are on fire.

"Come on lets go get some lunch."

"Take him out to some fancy restaurant." Troy suggests as he bites into the large greasy slice of pizza.

Dean remembers the last time Luther ate anything and the nightmare it produced. "Yeah…he's not much of an eater."

"Really, he looks like he works out, you have to eat to work out."

"He eats really bland stuff, nothing tasty."

"What do you want for our anniversary?" Dean asks straight out.

"Whatever you want to get me, I'm not picky."

"No, I want to get you something you really want. Something special. I'm just having a hard time deciding what that is."

"Move in with me."

"That's not really an anniversary gift."

"It is for me."

There silence. "I can't."

There's disappointment in Luther's eyes.

"Not because I don't want to."

"Then what is it?"

"This is gonna sound selfish and stupid but I want a house that represents both of us. Your house is beautiful, no doubt about that. But it's not me and honestly it's not you anymore either. I feel like I'm in a strangers house, even though I now it's yours."

"So you want a new house?" Luther says with a smile.

"It doesn't have to be a house it can be an apartment, I just want it to be us."

Luther nods. "Ok. You chose the place I pay for it-"

"I can pay-"

"-it's my anniversary present from me to you. And we'll move in together."

"One thing though. I want the both of us to choose the place."

"Ok."

They look at a lot of houses and a lot of apartments but nothing they can both agree on.

"Honestly I didn't know it was this hard to get a house."

"Neither did I."

Dean's having lunch with his friends when his phone rings. He thinks its Luther but his smile fades when he sees another name on the screen.

"What is it?" Troy asks when he notices the look on Dean's face.

"It's my… brother."

"Are you gonna answer him?" But the phone stops ring ning before Dean can react.

His heart is thundering inside his chest, it's been so long. He actually hasn't bothered calling Sam in almost a year.

"I didn't know you had a brother," someone on the table mentions.

"I haven't seen him in three years, since he left to Stanford."

"Is he like a genius?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Dean can't concentrate on his next class so he decides to go home early.

Luther finds Dean staring at his phone.

"My brother called today."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't answer."

"Are you going to call him back?"

"He left a voicemail."

"Have you listened to it?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I'm working my way to it."

Luther sits next to him. "You're just making it worse by waiting."

"In all his time at Stanford he only ever called me once. It's been almost a year since I stopped calling him, since I've heard his voice through voicemail message."

Luther gives him a kiss on the forehead and leaves him to his contemplating.

Every single word is hesitant and unsure: _Hi Dean, I know it's been a while. Um I'm graduating this year bachelors in law… The ceremony is June 24 if you want to come. Ok bye, take care._

Dean replays the message for Luther.

"He's asking for me. He misses me. I have to go."

"If that's what you want to do then of course."

With trembling fingers Dean dials his brother. It goes straight to voicemail but that doesn't stop Dean's joy and excitement. "Hey Sammy, I just heard your voicemail. And of course I'm going, wouldn't miss it for the world. Take care, and congratulations man."

Dean makes all the appropriate plans. He books two seats to California. Packs the bags and makes sure he leaves everything in order for the week is going to be gone. He doesn't miss any school as the semesters are over a week into June. His smile is a mile wide and nothing dampens his spirits as he makes plans to see his brother for the first time in a long time.

Comments and Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
